Running Out Of Time
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Time is ticking down as a high stress situation needs a gentle touch. Sterling/ OC with quick appearance from the rest of the crew.


**A/N: I do not own Leverage or any of the characters in it. This 'One Shot' is on 1st person from the OC's perspective, the OC does not have a name. Hope you enjoy it, I want to do more Leverage related Fics maybe and OC Fic from 2nd person present tense. Read and comment please.**

His hand slowly ran down my back, reaching the small of my back he leaned into my left ear,

twenty, nineteen, eighteen. My hands were sweaty and shaking, the pliers barely staying in my hands, I turned to face this stubborn man.

I croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." His eyes glowed green, they reminded me of the freshly cut grass in the first days of summer...His hand slowly ran down my back, reaching the small of my back he leaned into my left ear,  
"Close your eyes. Take a breath. You can do this. I trust you." His voice was soothing in the tense situation. I opened my eyes and peered down at the timer which was counting down…twenty, nineteen, eighteen. My hands were sweaty and shaking, the pliers barely staying in my hands, I turned to face this stubborn man.  
"You should leave." I croaked.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you." His eyes glowed green, they reminded me of the freshly cut grass in the first days of summer…ten, nine, eight, the timer continued to count down. He reached his hand out and grabbed my hand that was holding the pliers. "Together." His voice was reassuring,  
"Together." I repeated. Our gaze did not break, his hand holding mine, his other still on the small of my back. I leaned into him as his grip tightened around my hand…five, four, three. Snap, my eyes closed tight at the sound, I was certain we were dead. The feeling of an unshaven cheek brushed against my chin, the soft embarrass of his lips. I dropped the pliers, running my hand up his left arm to the back of his head. We alternated the position of our heads. Not letting go of each other, we pulled one another closer. We were alive, we stopped the bomb and we were alive. I finally pulled away from his lips, tears ran down my cheeks, a small laugh escaped my mouth, smiling at the fact we were still alive. He joined in my laughter resting his forehead against mine.  
"I never doubted you for a second."  
"Well, that makes one of us." I joked, his left hand caressed my cheek as he pulled me back to his gaze, his smile was beautiful and made me happy, he wiped the tears from cheek with his thumb.  
"You are the most beautiful person in the world. You've saved my life three times now. How do you put up with me?" He grins, still laughing over current events.  
"It's not easy, but that smile sure helps." He laughed in that way he does, by letting out extra air threw his nose in an almost huff. He smiled even harder as he pulled me back for another kiss. Remembering our friends that I had locked out of the room, I pulled away.  
"James, you should probably let the others in." My left hand moved to his purple tie pressing it against his body, straightening it as I ran my hand down the length of the tie into his suit jacket. "I'm sure Nate would like to know that the bomb is disarmed."  
"Are you sure we can't let them wait a little longer." The hand on my cheek moved down my neck resting on my collar bone, I could feel his finger on my flesh underneath my shirt. I looked up at his bright green eyes.  
"Maybe they can wait one more minute." I pulled his head forward into mine as I kissed his upper lip. The scruff of his beard around his lips was soft as it brushed against my cheek. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, inviting his to do the same, the warmth of his breath and the embarrass of his body sent mine into a wild fire of emotions. He bit my lower lip and held onto it gently as he pulled away. The door slammed open and Nate ran in with Eliot and Parker. At the sight of Sterling and I holding onto each other, Nate turned around.  
"Everything's fine." He exhaled at the sight in front of him.  
"Are they okay?" Sophie said as she walked through the door.  
"Yeah, they're fine." He walked away, then the others turned around and walked out the door. Sterling put his hand around my back, grabbing my head with his left hand as he pressed my head to his chest.  
"There is no turning back now." I smiled into his chest.  
"No, there isn't." His voice deep and sultry, he rested his chin on the top of my head, I closed my eyes as we stood there holding on to each , four, three. Snap, my eyes closed tight at the sound, I was certain we were dead. The feeling of an unshaven cheek brushed against my chin, the soft embarrass of his lips. I dropped the pliers, running my hand up his left arm to the back of his head. We alternated the position of our heads. Not letting go of each other, we pulled one another closer. We were alive, we stopped the bomb and we were alive. I finally pulled away from his lips, tears ran down my cheeks, a small laugh escaped my mouth, smiling at the fact we were still alive. He joined in my laughter resting his forehead against mine.

"I never doubted you for a second." He grins, still laughing over current events.

"It's not easy, but that smile sure helps." He laughed in that way he does, by letting out extra air threw his nose in an almost huff. He smiled even harder as he pulled me back for another kiss. Remembering our friends that I had locked out of the room, I pulled away.

"Maybe they can wait one more minute." I pulled his head forward into mine as I kissed his upper lip. The scruff of his beard around his lips was soft as it brushed against my cheek. I ran my tongue across his lower lip, inviting his to do the same, the warmth of his breath and the embarrass of his body sent mine into a wild fire of emotions. He bit my lower lip and held onto it gently as he pulled away. The door slammed open and Nate ran in with Eliot and Parker. At the sight of Sterling and I holding onto each other, Nate turned around tossing his arms into the air,

"Everything's fine." I smiled into his chest.

"No, there isn't." His voice deep and sultry, he rested his chin on the top of my head, I closed my eyes as we stood there holding on to each other.


End file.
